The subject technology relates to the development of thermal gaskets for space vehicle applications. Thermal interface materials are used on space vehicles to remove heat from electronic boxes and other components which reach high temperatures. Conventional technology may use two-part silicone-based RTV materials, such as CV-2960 to facilitate the thermal connection between the two components. This type of material may provide thermal performance to remove the heat from electronics and other components on a space vehicle, but is difficult to remove once it has been applied. Due to excessive adhesion characteristics, an RTV-based configuration may result in time-consuming and expensive processes when removing and replacing thermal components, increasing assembly, test and launch operations (ATLO) costs.
Rework issues related to RTV materials have driven the design and engineering of jacking spools to help pry off large boxes. Due to the use of jacking spools (involving considerable hand manipulation), vehicle decks are often damaged, and engineering approvals are required to peel a box off a deck. Other issues include the RTV material running down the side of boxes (e.g., when a payload deck is upside down during vacuum chamber testing), requiring extensive cleaning, a difficult and time-consuming process for technicians. A thermal gasket comprised primarily of RTV may also have a short work-life or gel time which adds to processing constraints, have up to or more than a 7-day cure duration, and/or be susceptible foreign object debris (FOD), all which may limit ATLO in the areas bonded by the RTV gasket.